Help us, please!
by Rokii
Summary: Lucy and her best friend Livvy have been sucked into Kingdom hearts, and they think it is the best thing that ever happened to them. They try to help Sora and his friends in their adventure, but life is harder than they first thought.
1. This is so cool!

"So, where would you live if you were in Kingdom hearts?" I asked my friend, Livvy, not taking my eyes off the screen. She sat beside me and took a drink of her Pepsi. "Duh, Halloween town. Where would you live?" She said, handing me a lemonade. "Um… I guess Twilight town. Or maybe… Atlantica?" I shrugged. "So, where are you on this?" Livvy asked me, putting her Pepsi beside the PS2. "Your favourite, Halloween town." I pulled the remote over slightly and knocked her drink all over the PS2. "Crap!" I picked the cup up and looked at the TV to make sure it was working right. "Lucy… Now Sora's walking around without us having to use the controller! You idiot!" She slapped my arm and looked at the damage. "Don't go near it, it could electrocute you and I don't feel like taking my mates to the hospital today." I pulled her back slightly, but she had picked it up already. "Nope, pretty sure I'm okay. I can't say the same for this though…" The game system had started glowing brightly. "That's not normal…" She said quietly. I kept my hand on her shoulder. "Gee, thanks for that captain obvious!" I spat. She elbowed me in the stomach. "Anyway… hey, this is glowing brighter and brighter now." Livvy said, and this time I didn't make any smart comments. "Livvy… It's getting too bright. I can't see!" I tried to block the strange light that was coming from the machine and lean on Livvy, but she seemed to move away from me and I fell forwards. Eventually, the light disappeared and it seemed to be night time. I looked up to see a duck dressed in bandages, a dog with a pumpkin for a nose and a boy with fangs and small wings. It took me a moment to realise where I was and who they were. "Are you okay? We came here and you were just lying here!" The boy said. I nodded and looked down. "My clothes have changed." I mumbled. I was wearing a black sleeveless dress that reached my ankles, but it was slashed at the sides. I had black gloves that were laced on my fingers and silk, and they reached up too my elbows and my shoes were basically pump. Normally, I would have hated this look because I was a tomboy, but like this I seemed to love it. I grabbed some of my hair with two gloved fingers and brought it in front of my eyes. It was scarlet, much like Axel's. "This is Halloween town, isn't it?" I looked around and realised Livvy was nowhere in sight. "Wait! I was with my friend just a second ago… Will you help me find her Sora?" I asked him. He gasped slightly. "How do you know my name?" He asked wearily. I realised that he would have no idea who I was. "Erm… It's a long story." I said, rubbing the black of my head. I couldn't exactly tell him "You're not real, your just a character in a video game" because he thinks he's real. "Anyway… I'm Lucy, but you can call me Lu if you want. My friends call me that." I said, holding my hand out. He looked bewildered for a second before smiling and shaking my hand. "Now, this is going to sound really creepy but please don't freak out; me and my friend Livvy, the one I'm looking for, know a lot about you, your friends, organization XIII and Kingdom hearts. She knows more than me, and we can help you with your journey. If you would like to help me find her, we can help you with your journey." I said. "Sora, you can't trust her, she could be with the organization!" Donald yelled, jumping on Sora's back. I sighed in annoyance. "Do I look like I'm wearing a black jacket, Donald?" I asked the duck, pinching the bridge of my nose. I sighed again. "Look, I'll find her myself if you don't trust me, but if I get killed by heartless; I'm putting in on you Sora." I turned and began walking away but felt a hand on my shoulders. "No, we'll help." Sora said, smiling kindly. I smiled back. "Follow me then, I guess." I said and began walking. We walked to the curly hill and saw Livvy there, playing with Zero. She had fangs and her hair was the same colour but it reached half way down her back. She had a slightly ripped pair of green shorts on and a black tank top on. She wore heavy boots that reached just past her ankles. "Livvy!" I shouted, running up to her and waving. "Livvy, I found Sora, Donald and Goofy! They said they'd help me find you, even though I pretty much led them here, and we get to help them on their mission!" I said quickly. She jumped up and ran over to Sora. "Oh my god, it's Sora!" She said, giving him a hug. He looked surprised but hugged her back anyway. "Livvy, he has no idea who you are." I shook my head and pulled her off him. "Guys, this is Livvy. We're going to help you." I said, grinning. _This is going to be so much fun_, I thought.


	2. Captured

**DISCLAIMER-** I do not own anything but Lucy and Livvy. I forgot to say that.

All thoughts are in _italics_

….

"Well, I guess we're done here…" I mumbled. We had been in Halloween town for two weeks now, and we had finished everything. Things went a lot slower inside the game… "Yeah, let's get to the next world." Livvy said, nodding and looking at Sora, who was talking to Jack and Sally. We walked over to Sora and waited for him to say goodbye. "Thanks again!" Jack said, waving as Sora turned around. We walked out of the town, through the graveyard, and into the Gummi ship. I felt my jaw drop. "It's so cool in here! It's better than I thought it would be!" I said as I took a seat beside Livvy. We grinned at each other and I could feel myself shaking with excitement. "You guys ready?" Goofy asked us. I nodded before looking at my feet and gasping. My clothes had changed automatically without me even noticing. I wore heavy buckled boots that reached my knees, a short black shirt and a grey jumper. My black gloves had been replaced by a black leather bandage wrapped around my fingers and wrists. I looked up at Livvy and frowned. "How come I'm dressed like this and you always have shorts on?" I asked her. She wore red shorts that reached her knees, a white T-shirt, red fingerless gloves and red shoes. She shrugged and looked forward. "Why…?" I covered my eyes with my bandaged hands and sighed. It was going to be a long journey for me, that was for sure.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

"Lucy, wake up. Lucy. Lucy? …. LUCY!" Livvy slapped me and I sat up, colliding heads with her. "Ow! What do you want?" I asked, rubbing my thumping forehead. She glared at me before finally saying "We're going to visit Winnie the pooh. It's one of those days where we just randomly visit places." She shrugged. I got up and followed Livvy outside. 100 acre woods had always been a really nice place for me. "Where's Sora?" I asked, looking around. "Off to see Pooh. I'll tell him you're awake." She said before running off. I sighed. She never waited for me. I began walking but didn't get far because I heard a twig snap, and I knew it wasn't me. I looked towards where the snap had come from, but I didn't see anything. I felt on edge though. "Who's there?" I shouted, even though I knew they wouldn't answer me. I clenched my fists and started walking again. I knew somebody was following me, and it annoyed me that I couldn't see them. I stopped suddenly when I saw somebody in the corner of my eye. "What do you want? Who are you?" I asked them quietly. I looked over to them and saw two organization XIII members standing there, watching me. "Oh, you guys. Whatever you want, I most likely don't have it. Now, if you'll excuse me." I said before starting to walk again. I felt a hand grab my wrist and I fell back, glaring at them. "Look, I don't have anything you would want, not unless you're Axel and Roxas looking for another ice-cream buddy." I growled. I stood up and the hand wrapped around my wrist again. "Get off me!" I shouted before biting into their hand. I didn't let go until I was sure I'd hurt them and I slipped out of their grip and started running. "Get back here!" One of them shouted and I heard their footsteps behind me. "Livvy! Sora! Help me!" I screamed before everything went black.

**LIVVY'S POV**

"Livvy! Sora! Help me!" I heard Lucy scream. I looked at Sora and we started sprinting to where we thought she was. "Lucy! We're coming, don't worry!" Sora yelled. We ran all the way back to the Gummi ship, but we didn't see Lucy. "Lucy? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" I shouted. I looked in the Gummi ship but still couldn't find her. "Lucy? Answer us!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to lose my best friend, not like this…

**LUCY'S POV**

I woke up in a dark dungeon and looked around. My head was pounding so I felt like I couldn't concentrate on anything but that. "Where am I?" I asked myself. I squeezed my eyes shut and put my hands over my face. _What happened, I swear I was in 100 acre woods… wait. I remember now._ I stood up and staggered my way forward. Everything was dim, but that might have just been my raging head ache. "For the last time, I DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU WANT!" I screamed, trying to find a way out. I heard people muttering near me and I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Stay quiet and put this on." I heard a male voice whisper to me, shoving something in my hand. I felt what it was and slipped the jacket on. The person zipped it up and pulled the hood over my head. His voice was familiar… "Who are you? Where are you taking me?" I whispered. For some reason, I trusted him completely. "Just stay quiet and keep your head down. You'll be safe as long as this goes to plan." He put a hand on my shoulder and led me somewhere. Not too long after that, it became very bright for me and I hissed slightly. "Shut it." He said. I shut my eyes tight and let him lead me somewhere. I felt it get really warm before he finally said something. "Okay, we can talk." I pulled the hood down and tried to see. Everything was mainly grey blobs. "Who are you?" I asked, trying to look in their direction. "I thought you would know that by now." He sounded disappointed. I frowned at him and said "Sorry for being blind at the moment. I would probably recognise your name though." I felt somebody else's hand on my shoulder, bigger this time. "Roxas and Axel, got it memorized?"


	3. Why are you in my head?

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own anything but Livvy and Lucy.

Thoughts are in _italics_.

….

I gasped and stepped back. "R-Roxas? But you're meant to be in Sora's heart!" I whispered. "Wait, what? Sora's heart?" Roxas asked me. I nodded quickly, taking another step back. I was still completely blind, so I couldn't see if I was going towards the edge or not. I felt somebody pull me forward and I crashed into a wall. "Ow, what the hell?" I shouted. "Sorry for saving your life." Axel said sarcastically. I turned to where his voice and stretched my hand out. I put it on his chest and put my other one on his cheek. "And my answer is;" I whispered before pulling my hand away and slapping him in the face. He pulled away from me and I grinned. "WHAT?! I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU HIT ME!?" He yelled. My grin widened and I nodded, laughing. "Sorry, I've just been really busy and I haven't really laughed in a while." I sniggered. I heard one of them sigh and take my hand. "You were with a girl; do you know where she is?" Roxas asked me. I thought about it then shook my head sadly. "I last saw her in 100 acre woods, but she'll have left with Sora and that to find me. They'll be worried…" I felt tears prick the backs of my eyes. "We're like sisters, Livvy and I. We just wanted to have a laugh…" I sniffed, trying to hold the tears back. It failed, though, and I just let the tears stream down my cheeks. "Hey, it's okay, we can help you find her, or at least until you can see again." Roxas murmured, cuddling me and stroking my hair. He was taller than I first thought. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nodded. "Yes… that w-would be n-nice." I sniffed. I smiled slightly and eventually stopped crying. "Shall we go?" He asked me. I nodded, looking up to where I thought his face was and smiled.

**LIVVY'S POV**

"We should check out… How about the world that never was?" I asked them. Donald jumped back in surprise. "What? Why there?" He asked. I frowned and looked right at the bird. "Yes. They want hearts, right? What if they wanted information on how to do that… But they don't need to do that." I said quietly. They gave me a confused look. I sighed and looked at the map. "Organization think they have no hearts, correct? But what if they could, say… grow new ones." I suggested. "What if they could grow feelings? They don't need to do this…" I looked to Sora and sighed. "Let's check it out. She'll be there." Sora nodded and I sat down. This was going to be hell explaining it…

**LUCY'S POV**

I began to see colours, but everything was blurred still. I blinked a couple of times and stood up. We had gone to Disney castle, but Roxas and Axel refused to come in with me. Now I was wandering through the corridor, trying to remember where King Mickey was. "King Mickey? I need to sp- ow!" I tripped over something and fell over. I struggled to get up and looked around. I saw a black figure staring at me… I gasped. "Micky." I whispered, standing up. I bowed slightly and smiled. "I need your help; I'm looking for a friend… She has long brown hair, red shorts… She was with Sora…" I muttered the last part. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need them to help stop organization XIII, they don't need kingdom hearts, they grow their hearts back, in a way." I said. It was quiet for a second before he finally spoke. "I'll help you. I-" He began before somebody barged in. I turned around but couldn't see who it was. "Lucy, they're outside!" Axel said. My eyes widened. "Don't hurt them, your majesty!" I said quickly. "They're helping me find Livvy, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Axel and Roxas are leading me places, as my eyesight is blurred, but I don't know why. I haven't told them about the heart thing though." I said calmly. I tried to walk forward but ended up walking into a wall. _Why the hell, is it so bright? Everything looks the same! _I rubbed my nose and held my hand out in front of me. "Erm… will you take me outside, please?" I asked Roxas and Axel awkwardly. I think they nodded and Roxas held my hand and pulled my outside. I looked around. "Nobody's here." I sighed. I looked over at Axel, who I think was confused. "But… they were." He said quietly. I let go of Roxas' hand and stepped forward. "Livvy?" I shouted. I tried to see if there was any movement but my eyes were failing even more. I squeezed them shut and pressed the heel of my palm into them. _Why does my head hurt so badly?_ I moaned slightly and kneeled down. "Lucy, you okay?" Axel asked me. I pushed my head onto the ground and moaned louder. I felt somebody put their hand on my back and move it in small circles. _Lucy?_ My eyes flickered open. I could've sworn… "Livvy?" I whispered. My head suddenly felt like a brick had been hurled into it and I screamed in pain. _Lucy, why can I hear you?_ I cried slightly, the pain was that bad. _Livvy, where are you?_ I sat up slowly but kept my hands on my eyes. What was happening? Why could I hear Livvy in my head? _We're with King Micky. I don't kn…_ She sounded like she was getting further and further away. My head ache eventually went away and my vision nearly went clear, and I pulled away my hands. Roxas was kneeling beside me with a look of concern on his face and Axel was doubled over, smiling kindly at me. I looked at them both for a second before getting up quickly and running back into the castle. I heard Axel yelling at me but I ignored him. "Lucy, wait up!" They started to run, but I was a pretty fast runner. "Livvy! Where are you" I screamed, running through the white corridor. I heard people mumbling and I tried to stop, but Axel and Roxas ran into me. We skidded along the floor and I heard somebody laughing when we all fell over. I looked up and shook my head. "You idiots! As if I hadn't just got rid of my head ache…" I muttered, pushing them off me. "Oh my god, Lucy, that is priceless!" I head somebody laugh. I looked up and grinned. There was Livvy and Sora, leaning on each other in fits of laughter. I ran over to them and jumped on them before wrapping my arms around their shoulders. "Sora! Livvy! I missed you guys so much!" I laughed. I heard somebody clear their throat and I got up and turned around. Roxas smiled and hugged me. I gasped slightly before hugging him back. "We have to go now, but I hope we can see each other again." He said softly before kissing my cheek. He started walking away but I grabbed his hand. "I have to tell you something, before you go." I said quietly, still slightly stunned by the hug. He looked slightly confused but nodded anyway. I looked at Livvy and back at him. "You don't need Kingdom hearts; you can grow feelings, and hearts. You don't need it." I said. He looked even more confused before nodding. "I'll try and tell the others." He smiled. I sighed and dropped my hand. "See you later then." I said sadly. I didn't want him to go… When he walked through the portal I felt as if something inside of me had been taken with him.


End file.
